Scarlet Fever
by Penny Wishes
Summary: We were too different, you were too beautiful and I wasn't exactly prince charming was I, You made me feel so invisible... Bill thinks back on his Relationship with Fleur... depressing


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Loosely based on the song "Pros and Cons of Breathing" by Fall Out Boy I don't own that either  
  
Summary: Bill is really depressed after breaking up with Fleur, loosely based on the song "Pros and Cons of Breathing" by Fall out boy but it's NOT a song fic.   
  
Rating: PG-13 to R mainly for swearing and violence.  
  
A/N: Ok, a reader "Maid M" suggested I do a Bill/Fleur fic so this is what I came up with, I didn't mean for it to be so... depressing, but like practically perfect kind of snobby girl, with like a punk rocker kind of spelled out depression for me. so yeah.   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Scarlet Fever  
  
~*~  
  
You were right; I'll give you that. We were too different, you, too beautiful, too perfect, a fucking Veela for Godsakes. And I? Well I wasn't prince charming was I?   
  
"Bill darling your 'air, it's so long." "Bill 'zat earring, it is so very... Vicious." "Bill your clothes 'zay are so... Old."   
  
  
  
Is there anything you DID actually like about me? Or was the whole point of US some pretentious game of yours?   
  
Well now that you've ripped my god-forsaken heart out, bury me under your window, tie me to a fucking cinder block, or I'll crawl out of my grave looking for you, no one will ever love you like I have. No one will see the tears in your gaze, the lines in your hands. No one will notice the way you breathe; if it were up to me, you wouldn't.   
  
I want to hate you as much as you've made me hate myself. I want to hate the way you talk, the way you move, the way you look, just like you made me hate myself for it.   
  
"Cut your 'air" It's gone and sprinkled across your front door.   
  
"Take out 'zat earring," it hangs from your own ear now.   
  
"You must buy new clothes," My old ones are burning in your garden, the smoke blows through your house.   
  
"I never want to 'zee you again!" You never will, you never really did anyways.   
  
I stand on top of my flat the roof is gray and cracked like I imagine your skin is. Birds scream at me to fly. I imagine you sitting in your perfect house running your hands through your smoke stained hair, trying to forget about me.   
  
I can see you look into your mirror, your red lips pursed, as you try and forget about me kissing you. I can see your face turn gray and pathetic as red hair sticks to your clothes your skin, begging to become a part of you.   
  
I can hear you scream as your hand finds it's way to your scarred ear.   
  
I can see you running outside running from my face in the mirror, only to feel my heart beat in the ground.   
  
You can't see me but I am here, I can see you but you're so gone to me, maybe you never really existed.   
  
You knock on my door, "Bill, I've changed my mind." You say as I open it. I hate the way you say my name, like it's a secret, like I'm not good enough for the world to see me.   
  
  
  
I stare into your eyes but your looking past me. My hand is a gun as I shut the door, remind me which side of the gun you should be on, should you live and I die? Or maybe for once the princess isn't saved by the prince, maybe she's killed by the scarlet fever.   
  
A fever so deadly but so invisible, fits me perfect doesn't it Fleur my little flower? Now your grave can be decorated with those after your own name, and I, can lie next to you, breath in your scent, your venom.   
  
I wish I was really as invisible as you make me feel.   
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Ok if you enjoyed, or HATED this please review! They really do mean a lot to me! especially ones with constructive criticism and if anyone has a suggestion for another pairing I can write about I'm always open for ideas :-D also if you liked this I suggest you check out my other fics :-D   
  
~*~ 


End file.
